yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia:Workshop/Kyoki Aino
* Reputation: -10 * Crush: Himitsu Sikrat * Persona: upbeat * Club: Gaming * Strength:slightly capapble ''Additional Information'' Kyōki's a very popular student due to the fact she is viewed as adorable and usually very nice to everyone. In the past she was in part of a Delinquent gang, she had a crush on a student,but one of the Delinquents killed him so she went out of the gang and transferred schools. A year later she got over him and started liking Himitsu who she later became best friends with. The students see her as innocent,though a few feel like there is something off about her. She has dreams of becoming an owner of a cafe one day. She has 1 contact lense. ''Reactions '*sees blood* ''' "oh?..what this?" *sees a corpse/sees someone killed* ''"W-what in the-!!! i gotta get somewhere save!" ''*sees someone taking a panty shot* ''"Hey! Stop it you perv!" ''*gets splashed with blood* ''"Ah....ah...w-what...? Why am i covered in b-blood?! i cant be seen like this!" ''*gets splashed with water* ''"Hey! Why did you do that!?" ''*sees someone holding a weapon* ''"St-stay back!" ''*sees someone covered in blood* "Why are you covered in blood?! Please stay back!!!" ''Task wip ''Routine (not finished)'' *Monday-Friday **7:05 -''' '''''walks to the (dating sim) fountain area and talks with himitsu **''7:50 - ''walks to class. ''100 questions! (not finished) *'Please tell us your name Kyōki.'' *'' 'When is your birthday? Oct. 31 *'' 'Your blood type? '''B * Please tell us your three sizes? W'ait, what? *Tell u's about your family composition. Just me, my father, and my mother. *'''What's your occupation? I'm just a student,but i'd like to become an owner of a cafe one day! *'Your favorite food? '''I really like French toast *'Favorite animal? Cats! *'Favorite subject? '''Language *'Dislike subject? 'P.E. *'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? 'Yeah! Himitsu, of course! *'Do you enjoy school? 'When Himitsu is there...then yeah! *'Are you in any school clubs? 'I'm in the gaming club! *'What's your motto? "Life is like a series,it may start of bad but you just have to get to a specific part." *'Your special skill? '''im pretty good at cooking *'Tell us about your treasure? Himitsu is basically my treasure. *'Describe yourself in a single word? '''Brown. *'Your forte? 'i don't know haha *'Your shortcomings? 'im really nervous. *'Places in your memories? 'when i was 14 i remember sitting on a light blue bench with my crush...good times. *'What is your favorite drink? 'Ice tea *'How good can you swim? 'im decent. *'Your timing in 50-meter race? '18 minutes *'Your hobby or obsession? 'Im obsessed with finding out new recepies! *'Disliked food? 'anything raw. *'Anything you want most currently? 'I would love to open a cafe,i also really want one of those really cute lolita dress'es! *'Afraid of heights? 'when himitsu isn't there;yes. *'Dislike thunder? 'Nope! *'Rainy or sunny? 'Rainy! *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? 'pencil *'What do you eat for breakfast? 'ceral...but without milk *'Do you believe in ghosts? 'alittle bit *'Can you play any musical instruments? 'i can play the kazoo! *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? 'outdoor *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? 'I don't have any sisters *'Do you have a cellphone? 'yeah. *'How long is your commute to school? 'wait what? *'Do you have more friends than most? 'Kind of *'Your favorite sports? 'fencing! *'How good can you cook? 'im pretty good at cooking! *'Favorite colors? 'red and turquise! *'Anything you can never forgive? 'i can never forgive..im not really sure *'How tall are you? '1,65 *'Shoe size? '41 *'Your dreams? '(! *'Do you have any marriage desires? 'marrying Himitsu *'Do you dislike hot drinks? 'not really *'Do you like bitter coffee? 'no *'Bed time? 'I sleep a lot,or at least i try too.. *'Wake up time? '.7 AM i guess... *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? 'futon *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? 'No *'Do you have any tips on losing weight? 'Im unsure.. *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? 'warm soba *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. 'right *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. 'i met himitsu. *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. 'i've been becoming really popular lateley,which means people look at me almost 24/7 *'What's the name of your school anthem? 'it doesn't have one *'What's your favorite flower? 'i like every flower *'What's your favorite saying? 'im unsure *'What's your favorite four kanji phrase? 'i don't know... *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? f'lowers *'And summer? heat *'What about fall? '''orange,orange everywhere *'And then the winter?' snow *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? i have no clue! i could go back to ma previous senpai,but...i like himitsu more than him...well i could go back in time to meet himitsu sooner *'''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? i like both *'What's your allowance? '''i don't have an allowance,i make money myself.i work at maid cafes,normal cafes etc. *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "shes so cute!" *'''What are your hobbies? i like playing video games and i like cooking! *'Tell us your weight.' *'What are you capable of?' *'What do you wear when you go to bed?' *'Has anyone ever asked you out?' *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do?' *'Tell us about your daily routine.' *'What is something you always carry with you?' *'Western food? Japanese food?' *'How do you commute to school?' *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night?' *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning?' *'Where are you living right now?' *'What kind of place is it?' *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far?' *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you?' *'Do you like roller coasters?' *'How's your eyesight?' *'What's your favorite holiday?' *'What job do you have in school?' *'What do you do in your free time?' *'How long do you study every day?' *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice?' *'What do you do on the weekends?' *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be?' *'Are the school rules really strict?' *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch?' *'How many friends do you have?' *'Do you take any detours when you go home?' *'Are you interested in any actors?' *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session?' * 'Gallery Kyooki_Aino2.png|by Xenpai Category:Gaming Club Category:Females Category:Devoted Category:OCs Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Heterosexual